Organization 13 vs Akatsuki
by reix
Summary: A portal has opened between worlds and the two organizations have their sights set on their two respective worlds. One from the Kingdom Hearts universe and one from the Naruto universe. Who will win the battle between these two organizations?
1. Chapter 1

**Organization XIII**

Xemnas – Alive  
Xigbar – Alive  
Xaldin – Alive  
Vexen – Alive  
Lexaeus – Alive  
Zexion – Alive  
Saix – Alive  
Axel – Alive  
Demyx - Alive  
Luxord – Alive  
Marluxia – Alive  
Larxene – Alive  
Roxas – Alive

**Akatsuki**

Pain – Alive  
Konan – Alive  
Itachi – Alive  
Kisame – Alive  
Deidara – Alive  
Sasori – Alive  
Hidan – Alive  
Kakuzu – Alive  
Tobi – Alive  
Zetsu- Alive

**Prologue**

There were 2 different organizations from 2 different worlds. Organization 13 had fought Sora and his friends and come out the victor. Akatsuki had fought Naruto and his friends and come out the victor. One day a portal opened between their worlds and they ventured into this portal to see a brand new world. Both groups decided to conquer this new world. They soon found out however about the opposing group and so war was declared between them.

**Chapter 1**

**_At the Organization's Castle_**

The 13 members were all in their thrones in the room of Where Nothing Gathers.

"As you all know a portal opened just a matter of a few days ago. We also decided to conquer this world. However, a group known as Akatsuki rules this world. We will need to eliminate them in order to move forward with our plan. Axel, Demyx, and Larxene will be scouts into their territories." Xemnas explained

Axel and Larxene accept this quietly but Demyx does not.

"Ah mannnnn. Why do I have to go? I just went after that huge heartless that was about to attack the castle! Where is my break! Where is my thanks!" Demyx complained.

"Don't complain. You have never worked hard before so you shall do this." Saix said with an edge to his voice.

"Yeah yeah. I got it." Demyx said, defeated.

Demyx, Axel and Larxene then disappeared to the portal.

**_At the Portal_**

"You're such a whiner Demyx. If it was me, you would have been kicked a good couple of times by now." Larxene said, berating Demyx.

"And you're such a pain Larxene. Always getting on everyones case." Demyx retorted.

"At the very least you shouldn't have trouble with these Akatsuki guys. They're probably just a bunch of wimps. I mean they're wearing cloaks with clouds on them if the intel is right. And the guys even paint their figure nails. What a joke!" Larxene scoffed.

The trio stepped through the portal into the new world. There were 3 Akatsuki members waiting for them.

"Heh, look at what we have here Hidan," Kakuzu said.

"The organization wimps come to slaughter. Zetsu, go back and let Pain know we've encountered the enemy." Hidan replied.

"Right," White Zetsu replied simply.

"You shouldn't tell us what to do Hidan. Pain lets us act alone." Black Zetsu said.

"Yeah yeah. Just go on." Hidan said, not caring.

Zetsu then leaves through the portal.

"That Hidan guy reminds me of Marluxia. Except a more masculine version and his scythe isn't pink. I like him better so far." Larxene remarked.

"I'll tell Marluxia that." Axel said.

Kakuzu turns his attention to the axel and company.

"We'll give you one chance for you 3 to back down." Kakuzu called out.

"You don't want to mess with us. We're the immortals of Akatsuki!" Hidan added.

"Well, organization 13 doesn't back down from a fight. Got it memorized?" Axel shot back.

"Yeah we do. We'll remember to make sure all of you are to be killed." Kakuzu replied.

The 2 sides take out their weapons.

"What is that wimpy blue thing? You guys are more pathetic than I thought!" Hidan scoffed.

"It's a sitar. It lets me control the melodies of water…or something like that" Demyx replied.

Axel rushes down the middle while Demyx takes the left and Larxene takes the right.

"Heh, suicide rush." Kakuzu said, amused.

Axel summons a wall of fire and sends it at the pair but they jump over it.

"Whoa! I didn't know that was possible." Demyx exclaimed.

"Demyx, behind you!" Axel yelled out.

Demyx spins out of the way of a slash from Hidan's scythe. It slashes Demyxs cloak, but nothing else.

"Damn no blood." Hidan cursed.

"What? You're a vampire?" Demyx said with panic.

"You'll find out." Hidan said with smugness.

"You won't get a chance. Time for the ultimate challenge! Beat 10 water clones in 10 seconds!" Demyx yelled out triumphantly.

"What happens after 10 seconds?" Hidan asked.

"I… I don't know…" Demyx replied, trailing off.

"What a joke…" Hidan said, amused.

**_On the other side of the battlefield._**

Axel had gone into this pattern of attacks while sending flames out, but Kakuzu dodged every single strike. Axel continued to push him towards Larxene who then sent out a barrage of throwing knives. Kakuzu realizes what is about to happen and uses his iron body technique which stops all the knives.

"What the hell is that!" Larxene exclaims.

"My iron body technique. As long as this is up physical attacks won't work. Now watch this! False Darkness!" Kakuzu explains.

An animal mask comes out from his back and a blast of lightning comes out and shoots at Larxene.

"Die girl!" Kakuzu yells out.

"I don't think so freak!" Larxene yells back.

The lightning comes at Larxene and engulfs her, but then it is focused to her hands and and empowered by her own lightning. She then shoots the animal mask destroying the heart inside it. The lightning then crackles through Kakuzu's whole body disabling the iron body and then Axel strikes Kakuzu in the back dealing him a fatal blow.

"Immortal. As if, Sora was harder to beat than you," Larxene says contemptuously.

"You'd admit that?" Axel says playfully.

"Shut up Axel," Larxene replied annoyed.

The pair turns away to help Demyx, but is stopped by a voice. They turn to see Kakuzu getting back up.

"We're not done yet," Kakuzu says slowly.

"What the hell!" Larxene exclaims.

"How are you still alive?" Axel asks.

"I guess you didn't memorize what we said earlier. Too bad for you," Kakuzu says mockingly.

Kakuzu throws off his cloak to reveal two destroyed masks on his back and 2 intact ones.

"With these masks I can use 4 different elements. When I'm done with you girl and the water boy I'll have all the elements again," Kakuzu explains.

Demyx then comes up next to Larxene and Axel sliding on water. Demyx's cloak is also in tatters.

"That Hidan guy is freaking crazy! He keeps obsessing about blood! I've distracted him with water clones, but I don't know how much longer I can hold up," Demyx says as he flails his arms around.

"We're kinda busy ourselves right now Demyx," Axel replies.

"Surprised you haven't run by now," Larxene says.

"I'm surprised too, but I went into this mode where I just feel like silencing people. Ah, here he comes!" Demyx says, talking faster and faster.

Hidan comes running up to the group with his scythe slashing about.

"Hey Kakuzu. This pansy is freaking hilarious!" Hidan says as he laughs.

"They're slightly tougher than I really care to admit Hidan. We should work together on this one." Kakuzu says to Hidan.

"You ruin all the fun Kakuzu, but alright…" Hidan says dissapointed.

"Get ready for the next part of the fight," Axel said.

"Maybe if we all run away together I won't feel so bad about running," Demyx suggests.

Axel and Larxene only give Demyx a look and that ends that idea.

**_At Pain's Tower_**

"What is it Zetsu?" Pain asks.

"Hidan and Kakuzu have engaged the 3 of the enemy," White Zetsu explains.

"Alright. What have you found out about the enemy?" Pain asks further.

"They are nobodies."

"Nobodies?"

"They don't have hearts."

"They're not supposed to exist and they do not feel," Black Zetsu put in.

"I see." Pain says as he contemplates his next course of action.

**_At the Organization Castle_**

Vexen comes into Zexion's room.

"You wanted me Zexion?" Vexen inquires.

"How is the replica program coming along?" Zexion asks him.

"Stalled after the mess with Xion. I don't know how to make better inhibitors."

"Replicas may be the key to winning this war. I want you to work on a replica of me. You won't need inhibitors for it so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Why you first? You're number 6 no matter what Xemnas may say about who is in second in command."

"You're very stubborn about the numbers Vexen. A vexing quality you have. If it pleases you more make one of yourself first and then do me."

"That sounds better."

"Good then. That's all we have to talk about," Zexion says, ending the conversation.

_**Back at the Battlefield**_

"Pressure damage!" Kakuzu yells out.

A blast of wind goes at the trio of Axel, Larxene, and Demyx.

Demyx and Axel are hit back, but Larxene teleports behind Kakuzu and goes for the wind mask with lightning. She misses because she has to dodge a slash from Hidan. She's hit with a minor cut and a drop of blood gets on Hidan's scythe.

"Oh, you're in trouble now b****!" Hidan says excited.

"You're insane. It's basically a paper cut," Larxene replies.

"No, you are dead girl. You can't escape it now. No matter how far you run." Kakuzu interjects.

Hidan licks the blood off his scythe and draws a circle of blood on the ground.

"Blood ritual, Jashin Curse!" Hidan yells out.

Darkness envelopes Hidan and when it clears he has taken the appearance of a skeleton.

Demyx gets off the ground sends a tidal wave at Hidan to drive him back.

"I knew he was a vampire!" Demyx yells out with quite justice at him being right.

"Intense Pain!" Kakuzu yells out.

A wave of fire comes from another mask and blocks the tidal wave.

"Now let's have some fun!" Hidan yells out excited even more.

"Could you do this quick for once?" Kakuzu asks exasperated.

"Kakuzu! Don't ruin all my fun! I have to inflict maximum pain and suffering." Hidan yells angrily.

"Enough of this freak show!" Larxene yells at Hidan and Kakuzu.

Larxene throws 5 knives at Hidan at various places and it hits him.

"Wow! She got 'em!" Demyx exclaims.

Larxene screams out and falls to her knees.

"What the heck…?" Larxene says bewildered.

"I made a blood bond with you basically. I'm of the Jashin cult and I am immortal. Whatever happens to me instead happens to you." Hidan explains. "No one has ever beaten it."

"Whoa! He isn't even affected!" Demyx exclaims even louder.

Hidan then does several other slashes across his upper body and with each slash Larxene lets out a cry of pain.

"We need to think Axel! How do we stop this!" Demyx says in a panicked voice to Axel.

"I am thinking, but I'm coming up with nothing," Axel replies.

"Now for the final blow." Hidan says with finality.

Hidan then stabs himself in the heart. Larxene jerks and then her eyes go glassy and she falls the ground dead. Hidan laughs like a maniac and assumes a maniacal grin.

"Who's next?" Hidan asks in a rhetorical question.

"You're all gonna die. We told you from the start it would happen like this." Kakuzu says smugly.

"I can't keep this up Axel. I already barely dodged all his slashes. I mean, look at my cloak." Demyx says.

"Damnit. We have no other choice. We need to let Xemnas know about all this anyway." Axel replies.

Axel and Demyx disappear into their portals they called up.

"Just when I was having fun they run," Hidan says dissapointed.

"I'm still missing water boy's heart." Kakuzu says, also dissapointed.

"Don't be sad Kakuzu. You still have the b***h."

"After I'm done we'll get back to Pain."


	2. Chapter 2

**Organization XIII**

Xemnas – Alive  
Xigbar – Alive  
Xaldin – Alive  
Vexen – Alive  
Lexaeus – Alive  
Zexion – Alive  
Saix – Alive  
Axel – Alive  
Demyx – Alive  
Luxord – Alive  
Marluxia – Alive  
Larxene – Dead (killed by Hidan)  
Roxas – Alive

**Akatsuki**

Pain – Alive  
Konan – Alive  
Itachi – Alive  
Kisame – Alive  
Deidara – Alive  
Sasori – Alive  
Hidan – Alive  
Kakuzu – Alive  
Tobi – Alive  
Zetsu- Alive

_Organization 13's Castle_

Axel and Demyx have returned with the news of Larxene's 'death'.

"This is most regretful….,"Xemnas says in a monotone.

"Dude, this is serious," Demyx exclaims to the room.

Xemnas raises an eyebrow and Demyx starts inspecting his gloves to avoid his gaze.

"I bet you all thought it would be an easy fight," Luxord said sardonically. "If you had played your cards right maybe Larxene would still be 'alive'."

"It's time for us to strike back at them," Xemnas says with finality.

"So soon? Why not just let them come to us. I could prepare something for them." Zexion offers.

"No. We'll strike now," Xemnas's gaze sweeps the room saying there is no room for argument. "Luxord, you and Demyx will go into their world and attack."

"Those are quite the odds," Luxord says his hand on his goatee appearing to be deep in thought.

"Of course it just has to be me…..," Demyx says despairly.

"You are all dismissed," Xemnas says.

_In Konoha_

A robed figure goes from shadow to shadow among the houses. A few seconds later a few new figures follow the robed one. Suddenly the robed figure spins his weapons that look like keys materializing in mid air and blocking the kunai thrown at him. The two ninjas who had attacked Roxas pause.

"Hey, he's not Akatsuki," one of the ninjas says, a female voice.

"I told you so. What a drag following this guy for nothing," says the other ninja, a male voice.

Roxas, still at the ready for a fight asks,"Who are you two."

The two ninjas glance at each and the young man responds.

"I'm Shikamaru and this is Temari. We're part of the Konoha Resistance Movement. Or the KRM for short." Shikamaru tells Roxas. "So, who are you."

"I can't tell you that. I'm on a mission so don't get in my way," Roxas says.

Shikamaru sighs and asks," Can you tell us why you're here."

"You enemies of this Akatsuki group," Roxas asks.

"Yes"

"I've been sent here to eliminate the one who's called Lord Deidara."

Temari speaks up this time,"You mean the art lunatic. You'll find him up there."

She points up at a mountain with stone sculptures on it.

"Thanks."

"Hey, hold on. We'll go with you. This is as good a time as any to take back Konoha." Shikamaru says.

Roxas considers Shikamaru's offer for a moment and nods.

_At the World Portal on Akatsuki's side_

"You sure there will be more guys coming through the portal. That's stupid if you ask me."Kisame asks.

"Yes, I'm sure."Itachi says staring at the portal.

The pair stand there with Kisame shifting the weight of his sword around every so often. Then sure enough, two people come through the portal. They immediately see the two akatsuki members and tense up.

"Oh hey, there's the 'water boy' Hidan and Kakuzu talked about. I'll take him." Kisame says with a feral grin.

Itachi ignores him and steps forward.

"The two of you will have to die," Itachi says flatly.

Demyx acts nervous, but Luxord just stands there with another sardonic smirk on his face. Kisame takes out his sword and charge at Demyx. Demyx takes out his sitar and sends a blast of water at Kisame. Kisame slices through and then slices at Demyx. Demyx jumps away conjuring some water clones.

"What are these amateur things," Kisame says rhetorically.

"They're wa-"

"I know what they are. Amateurish though. This is water clone," Kisame says cutting Demyx off.

Then 4 copies of Kisame appear no different than the original. The 5 Kisames then charge at Demyx, but Demyx sends up geysers of water destroying the 4 clones in one hit and sending Kisame flying into the air.

"You call that water," Kisame yells out.

Kisame lands in a mass of water made by Demyx and gets bogged down for a second and Demyx takes the opportunity to attack with another blast of water. Kisame quickly uses a jutsu and conjures a water dragon which absorbs the blast and goes straight at Demyx. Demyx jumps into the air and tries to ride on top of the water of the water dragon, but is quickly engulfed by it. The dragon dissipates and then the battlefield is even more flooded. Kisame starts to walk on top of the water looking for a sign of Demyx.

_On the other side of the battlefield_

Itachi sends out a fireball at Luxord and Luxord pulls up a shield of cards. The flame goes out leaving Luxord still alive with his cards partly charred. They disappear and and are now replaced by new cards which Luxords sends flying at Itachi like spears. Itachi simply jumps over them and sees only a mass of cards milling about the ground.

"Do you feel lucky Akatsuki," Luxord's voice asks.

Itachi sends 4 kunai at different cards.

"That's not how it's normally done, but I suppose I can bend the rules for you a bit."

The cards pop face up and none of them are Luxord.

"Well what do you know. You're not lucky at all."

The cards then explode engulfing Itachi, but it turns out to be just a substitution.

Itachi comes around a tree away from the mass of cards.

"I'll admit I've never seen a genjutsu like this before," Itachi says.

The cards disappear in a poof of smoke and Luxord reappears.

"Genjutsu? What are you talking about," Luxord asks.

_At Konoha on top of the sculptures of the Hokages_

Roxas, Shikamaru, and Temari creep silently up to rock and peer over at Deidara.

"They call these sculptures art? I'll blow them up and then they'll see what art is, yeah" Deidara yells out to no one in particular.

A clay bird then lands on Deidara's shoulder.

"I know you're there Organization minion. Time to come out and play, yeah." Deidara says turning around waving with one of his hands.

"Why is there a mouth on his hand," Roxas asks.

"Don't know, don't really care. Just cut if off if you get the chance." Temari says taking her fan from her back and walking forward.

Shikamaru sighs and gets up to follow Temari.

_On a random road in Akatsuki's world_

"Would you shut the f*** up Kakuzu," Hidan yells at Kakuzu. "You've been going on for hours about how that b*** didn't have a heart."

"That's just not natural." Kakuzu replies. "We should get some money, that'll help some."


	3. Chapter 3

**Organization XIII**

Xemnas – Alive  
Xigbar – Alive  
Xaldin – Alive  
Vexen – Alive  
Lexaeus – Alive  
Zexion – Alive  
Saix – Alive  
Axel – Alive  
Demyx – Alive  
Luxord – Alive  
Marluxia – Alive  
Larxene – Dead (killed by Hidan)  
Roxas – Alive

**Akatsuki**

Pain – Alive  
Konan – Alive  
Itachi – Alive  
Kisame – Alive  
Deidara – Alive  
Sasori – Alive  
Hidan – Alive  
Kakuzu – Alive  
Tobi – Alive  
Zetsu- Alive

**Independent**

Shikamaru – Alive  
Temari – Alive

_At the battlefield on the Akatsuki side of the portal_

Kisame continues to walk on top of the water trying to peer through the surface to get a glimpse of Demyx. Then all of sudden a hand shoots through the water and grabs Kisame's leg. Kisame slashes with his sword, but only destroys a water clone. Then the real Demyx jumps through the surface of the water ready to strike, but Kisame slashes with his sword cutting through Demy'x sitar and nearly cutting Demyx in half.

"I destroyed your weapon. It's no use now." Kisame taunts Demyx.

Demyx grits his teeth and prepares for the next strike. As Kisame swings his sword Demyx creates a shield of water. The sword and the shield are at odds and then the water surges forth knocking Kisame's sword Samehada away from Kisame and Kisame himself lands a distance away. Demyx then slides on the water over to Kisame's sword.

"You know, this is a huge freaking sword. Since you destroyed my sitar I'll just take it," Demyx says.

"Go ahead and try. It won't work," Kisame says.

Demyx picks up the sword and nothing happens.

"If you thought I wasn't strong enough to lift this, you were wrong. I'm stronger than I look."

Kisame sends out a call to Samehada, but it ignores his call.

"Damn you," Kisame yells out.

Kisame conjures another water dragon and directs it at Demyx. At the last second the bandages on Samehada break and it's true form is revealed shielding Demyx from the attack. Demyx is startled, but takes the aftermath of the Kisame's attack as an opportunity to attack. Kisame stands his ground ready to wrest Samehada from Demyx, but Demyx makes water clones appear behind Kisame and they latch on to him slowing him down just enough for Demyx to slice through Kisame killing him.

"What do you know? These guys can be beaten, but I feel….pretty tired…..," Demyx says as he passes out on the ground.

_On the other side of the battlefield_

"So the Organization doesn't use genjutsu," Itachi asks.

"Not any type of jutsu at all my friend," Luxord replies.

Itachi nods and then his eyes shift to a kaleidoscope shape and his eyes start bleeding. Then flames on Luxord's arm sprout up.

"Aggh! What is this," Luxord yells out in pain.

"Amaterasu. A technique of the Sharingan."

"Your eyes I supposed," Luxords says gritting his teeth in pain.

Then without any further hesitation Luxord cuts off his arm with a card used as a sword. His arm then fades away just leaving the flames of Amaterasu on the ground.

"So you're raising the stakes of this game," Luxord says panting for breath.

Cards then start to rapidly circle the pair and then a split second later the pair are standing in a vast empty space.

"Welcome to our private dimension for our fight," Luxord says.

He then snaps the fingers on his remaining hand and Gamblers appear. Itachi regards them emotionlessly.

_At Konoha_

The 4 of them, Roxas, Temari, Shikamaru, and Deidara just stand there at first. Then Shikamaru opens up the battle with Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"That old trick? That won't work," Deidara says jumping away from the rapidly expanding shadow onto a clay bird mount. Temari then unleashes a gust of wind driving Deidara closer to the ground. Roxas then rushes Deidara and uses Strike Raid throwing his keyblade. It succeeds in knocking Deidara off his mount, but to cover him he makes clay animals and explodes them shielding him from other attacks. Once the smoke clears Deidara is rising yet again into the air on his clay mount.

"Hey, organization guy. You know any lightning attacks," Shikamaru asks.

Roxas nods.

"Use them,"

Roxas lifts his keyblade into the air and calls Thundaga down on top of Deidara while he was making another bomb. It stops the process destroys the mount he was using and Deidara falls to the ground.

"You guys are tough in a team, but I won't let you beat me yeah," Deidara says his anger starting to grow.

_In the Organization Castle_

"So you're done with your replica. Good job. Now get started on mine," Zexion said.

"Patience Zexion, it is not a simple process. Let me rest and let I'll get started on yours." Vexen responds.

"You're just waiting for me to die so you don't have to make me one," Zexion accuses Vexen.

"You're wrong on that account Zexion. I will make you one. Just not right now," Vexen says with amusement.

"Very well Vexen. Just get started soon. The sooner you get it done the sooner I can enact my plans."

"What plans would those be?"

"None of your business, and it'll never be your business if you don't get the replicas I want done Vexen. So get them done," Zexion says to drive home his point.

Vexen grows serious and nods.


	4. Chapter 4

**Organization XIII**

Xemnas – Alive  
Xigbar – Alive  
Xaldin – Alive  
Vexen – Alive  
Lexaeus – Alive  
Zexion – Alive  
Saix – Alive  
Axel – Alive  
Demyx – Alive  
Luxord – Alive  
Marluxia – Alive  
Larxene – Dead (killed by Hidan)  
Roxas – Alive

**Akatsuki**

Pain – Alive  
Konan – Alive  
Itachi – Alive  
Kisame – Dead (killed by Demyx)  
Deidara – Alive  
Sasori – Alive  
Hidan – Alive  
Kakuzu – Alive  
Tobi – Alive  
Zetsu- Alive

**Independent**

Shikamaru – Alive  
Temari – Alive

_In Luxord's Dimension_

As the gamblers prepare their dices to shoot at Itachi, Itachi uses Amaterasu again at Luxord, but he manages to pull up a shield of cards in time so Itachi can't see him. Itachi stops the technique closing his eyes for second and then jumping away from the gamblers sending out fireballs in every direction incinerating all the gamblers, but more just take their place.

"Time is on my side Akatsuki. I assume your attacks take a lot out of you so I just have to play the waiting game," Luxord says taunting Itachi.

"Then I supposed there is no point in holding back," Itachi says a Gambler tries to lay his curse on Itachi. A skeletal form appears around Itachi as he is turned into a card. A sword and shield materializes in the hands of this skeletal form and blocks the next set of attacks. When the smoke clears Itachi is back in normal form.

"This is Susanoo. You cannot defeat me." Itachi says flatly.

"My answer is the same. All I have to do is play for time."

_In Konoha_

Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu rushes forward again at Deidara and this time catches him before he can get away.

"Gotcha," Shikamaru says satisfied.

Roxas seeing that Deidara can't move starts to run forward.

"Hey, idiot. You can't attack while he's like that. We have to time it right."

"You mean time it like this, yeah," Deidara says rhetorically.

Somehow Deidara had used a jutsu in shadow possession jutsu to make a massive clay animal appear behind the trio.

"Not good," Shikamaru yells out releasing the jutsu and jumping away from the explosion.

Shikamaru is thrown hard against the railing and falls to the ground moaning. Roxas brings up reflect safely avoiding the attack and Temari's wind battles the explosion. Then before anyone can do anything Deidara directs another bomb at Temari's back exploding it when it was in range. It explodes sending Temari flying her body smoking from the blast.

"One down, 2 to go," Deidara says satisfied.

Roxas then rushes Deidara, but Deidara just stands there and Roxas finds out why. Roxas steps on a mine sending him high into the air and falls on the ground hard coughing up blood.

"So apparently nothings can bleed," Deidara says as he walks toward Roxas to stand over him. "Time to finish you, yeah."

Deidara brings up his hand to point it at Roxas, but then suddenly a kunai is sticking out of Deidara's wrist and he yells out in pain. Roxas then calls the keyblade back to him and slices through Deidara.

"I…didn't even….use my best work of art," Deidara says with his last breath before he falls to the ground dead.

"Thanks," Roxas says as he gets up wincing from the pain.

He looks over at Shikamaru over by Temari.

"She's still alive. If we hurry we may be able to save her," Shikamaru says grimly.

Roxas hesitates weighing whether he should leave because he finished his mission or stay and help. In the end Roxas decides to stay.

_In Luxord's Dimension_

Itachi had cut through swaths of the Gamblers, but they just kept coming. Itachi's body was starting to show fatigue. Luxord had mostly hung back avoiding Itachi's attacks when they were directed at him.

"I've decided to speed this up a bit," Luxord says.

Luxord rushes forward sending his cards flying at Itachi. Susanoo blocks it and then swings it's sword at Luxord. Luxord knows better than to try and block and so just avoids the attack. A cough racks Itachi's body and Susanoo falters and then some of Luxord's attacks hit Itachi wounding him. Susanoo makes one last attack on Luxord slashing his cloak. Itachi then collapses and Luxord walks over to Itachi. He feels for a pulse and finds it weak. Luxord contemplates the situation and then decides his next course.

"It would seem you are now the Organization's prisoner Akatsuki," Luxord says with a smirk.

_On a random road_

"Could we get back already Kakuzu. We've been hunting your bounties for awhile now," Hidan says to Kakuzu annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah Hidan. We're almost done we-wait, isn't that an organization guy," Kakuzu says getting excited.

Up the road facing Hidan and Kakuzu was a man with long silver hair in the organization coat, but also wearing a blindfold.

"Yeah, yeah it is. We get to have some fun again." Hidan says getting excited.

"I'm not here to fight you Akatsuki. I'm here to make an alliance." Riku says opening the conversation.

"An alliance with the enemy we're fighting? Yeah right," Hidan says disbelieving.

"This is only a disguise. I'm an enemy of the Organization also."

"Let's kill him Hidan," Kakuzu says.

Riku sighs and then calls forth Way to Dawn and prepares for battle.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: So after another very long hiatus, here is another chapter of Organization XIII vs. Akatsuki.

I decided to include a character list for the heck, and to serve as a reference.

**Organization XIII**

Xemnas – Alive  
Xigbar – Alive  
Xaldin – Alive  
Vexen – Alive  
Lexaeus – Alive  
Zexion – Alive  
Saix – Alive  
Axel – Alive  
Demyx – Alive  
Luxord – Alive  
Marluxia – Alive  
Larxene – Dead (killed by Hidan)  
Roxas – Alive

**Akatsuki**

Pain – Alive  
Konan – Alive  
Itachi – Alive  
Kisame – Dead (killed by Demyx)  
Deidara – Dead (killed by Roxas and Shikamaru)  
Sasori – Alive  
Hidan – Alive  
Kakuzu – Alive  
Tobi – Alive  
Zetsu- Alive

**Independent**

Shikamaru – Alive  
Temari – Alive  
Riku - Alive

_At the Organization's Castle_

Itachi had been deposited in the Organization's prison and was left there. Itachi studied his surroundings, but saw no viable escape route. He would simply have to wait. Sure enough, a few hours later he heard footsteps coming towards his prison. The man that had come had a scars on his face and an eyepatch. This man had seen battle.

"How's our little prisoner doing today," Xigbar said in a mocking voice.

Itachi did not respond and just stared at the man.

"Hmmm, not very talkative are you," Xigbar said in another rhetorical question.

Itachi gathered his strength and used the sharingan.

"Oh! Red Eyes! Scary!" Xigbar said, mocking Itachi yet again.

Just then the walls seemed to melt away and Itachi stepped forward.

"What the heck?," Xigbar yelled out.

Xigbar called forth his guns and started shooting at Itachi, but the bolts simply glanced off to the side as if they had hit a shield. Itachi continued to walk forward as eyes seemed to pop out of the wall, and they just stared at Xigbar.

"Alright, these games aren't cool." Xigbar yelled out to Itachi.

"You are not afraid." Itachi said.

"As if. Nobodies don't feel emotion. I am wondering though why I can't seem to hit you at point blank range.," Xigbar replied.

All of a sudden Xigbar was nailed to the wall and he was not able to move; he couldn't even teleport away. Itachi came up to Xigbar with a kunai.

"You can not hold me. You should have killed me when you had the chance."

Xigbar simply grinned, and then Itachi stabbed Xigbar with his kunai. When the genjutsu ended, Itachi had got out of his cell, and Xigbar lay slumped against the wall. At that moment the elevator could be heard. Itachi turned towards the door as it opened. Demyx was there in the doorway with carrying Kisame's sword.

"I come to check on Xigbar, and this is what I get. I didn't want to have to deal with you guys again," Demyx said frustrated.

_In Konoha_

Roxas and Shikamaru had made it back to their base without incident. Shikamaru laid Temari down on a bed and went off to the other rooms to look for someone while Roxas looked around. A few minutes later Shikamaru came back.

"Damnit! There's no one here and they should have been back by now," Shikamaru said, obviously frustrated.

Suddenly a voice came from the doorway, and both Shikarmaru and Roxas turned to look.

"Yes, they should have been back by now, but they are dead. One got away, but he shouldn't be a problem once he has no backup." The newcomer said.

"It's Sasori," Shikamaru muttered.

Shikamaru glanced at the body lying on the floor at Sasori's feet, and Sasori also glanced down.

"He agreed to lead me here in exchange for his life. I killed him anyway," Sasori said.

"What do you want Sasori?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasori ignored his question and responded,"I found Deidara's body. I was right you know. About art. My art lives on; while his works are gone forever."

Roxas all of a sudden rushed forward brandishing his 2 keyblades, but then a tail suddenly came out from under Sasori's cloak and it wrapped around Roxas's neck and lifted him up into the air. Another puppet came into the room and positioned itself in front of Sasori to prevent Shikamaru from doing anything.

"Now….I shall crush your neck," Sasori said to Roxas.

_At a random road_

Riku blocked a strike from Hidan, his blade sliding in between the blades on the scythe. The blades of the scythe stopped just in front of Riku's face. Riku gritted his teeth in the effort to keep the blades away.

"Gotcha!"

Riku heard Kakuzu, and in an extreme effort pushed Hidan away and jumped away as a stream of flame came at them. Riku batted at the small flame on his cloak as Hidan was caught full force in the flame. Riku just stood there to see the outcome. Hidan picked himself up. His clothes were burned, but otherwise he was unharmed.

"You just had to hit me with that didn't you idiot!" Hidan yelled at Kakuzu.

"Shut up Hidan. You're fine." Kakuzu replied.

"You two going to keep arguing, or are we going to fight." Riku said to the both of them.

Just then Zetsu showed up.

"What are you doing," White Zetsu asked.

"Killing an Organization punk," Hidan said.

"I told you, I'm not part of the Organization." Riku said.

"He's right. I scouted their realm, and there are only 13 members. That one is not one of them," Zetsu said.

"How about that. I don't get to kill him now." Hidan said in disappointment.

_At a canyon in Akatsuki's side of the portal_

Xaldin and Lexaeus walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the cave entrance on the canyon floor.

"From what I've gathered our objective is in that cave." Xaldin said to Lexaeus.

Lexaeus only nodded and the pair moved to go towards the cave.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Every time I write a new chapter something in life comes up and distracts me… Anyway, thanks for the 1800 views (views broke 1000 after my last chapter). I've now been on fanfiction for a year and have only released 6 chapters now for this story. I don't get anything done around here do I?

**Organization XIII**

Xemnas – Alive  
Xigbar – Alive  
Xaldin – Alive  
Vexen – Alive  
Lexaeus – Alive  
Zexion – Alive  
Saix – Alive  
Axel – Alive  
Demyx – Alive  
Luxord – Alive  
Marluxia – Alive  
Larxene – Dead (killed by Hidan)  
Roxas – Alive

**Akatsuki**

Pain – Alive  
Konan – Alive  
Itachi – Alive  
Kisame – Dead (killed by Demyx)  
Deidara – Dead (killed by Roxas and Shikamaru)  
Sasori – Alive  
Hidan – Alive  
Kakuzu – Alive  
Tobi – Alive  
Zetsu- Alive

**Independent**

Shikamaru – Alive  
Temari – Alive  
Riku – Alive

_At the Organization's Castle_

"I guess I'll get a chance to test out my new sword," Demyx remarked, as he traced patterns in the air with his sword.

Itachi acted quickly and sent a burst of flame down the hallway. He kept the flame going. The hallway would circulate the flame straight towards his opponent. A blast of water spurted through the flame. Suddenly, Demyx and Itachi were back-to-back.

"Hey there," Demyx said playfully.

Time seemed to slow down. Itachi spun around and diverted a strike from Samehada. He lashed out with a kick which was blocked, but Itachi then used his foot to plant himself there and bring his other leg up and managed a clean kick upside Demyx's head sending him into the hallway wall. Itachi back flipped and landed a ways away and sends out another burst of flame, but Samehada bursts out of its bandages and reveals its true form. Something about Demyx made Samehada like him a lot for some reason.

"Ugh, I'm feeling pretty drained." Demyx said lazily.

Itachi quickly observed his surroundings. The other Organization member was gone. That meant he needed to work quickly to finish his opponent off.

_Elsewhere in the Organization's Castle_

Xigbar went down the various hallways stumbling every so often. Red-Eyes had did something to him. He just couldn't figure out what he had done to him. He eventually ran into Vexen and Zexion.

"I thought I sensed something off," Zexion said at seeing the state Xigbar was in.

"Always the all knowing one aren't ya?" Xigbar replied. "Anyway, hate to break it to ya guys, but there's an Akatsuki freak loose in the base. I left Demyx to sort things out."

"You left _Demyx_, to sort things out," Zexion asked incredously.

"Yeah, sure. I thought, why not?" Xigbar replied. "Just thought I should warn some others about the situation."

The trio stood in silence a moment, and then it was broken by Vexen.

"I'll go personally. It will be an opportunity to obtain combat data on our enemy."

"Really now? Aren't you busy Vexen?" Zexion half-asked, half-told.

Vexen merely gave Zexion an infuriating grin. He then walked off.

"You're not going too?" Xigbar asked, not really caring.

"I have other things to do. I'll let the others know though."

_In Konoha_

Just as Sasori was about to kill Roxas, Sasori was hit from behind and was sent flying into the wall. Roxas was released from this tail's grip and fell to the ground, coughing and trying to catch his breath. A white haired man with a mask was standing in the doorway.

"Shikamaru! Take Temari and go!" the newcomer yelled.

"But-"

"Just do it!"

Shikamaru hesitated further but then picked Temari up, and left. By this time Sasori was recovered, and his other puppet was now poised to attack.

"Hmm, Kakashi… I had not expected you to get here so quickly. Not after the injuries I gave you." Sasori said contemplatively.

"I'm tougher than you'd expect."

Roxas had recovered and was now ready to go on the attack. Kakashi regarded Roxas warily, but seemed to accept him as an ally. For now. Kakashi turned his attention back to Sasori and used Shadow Clone to come from multiple directions. Sasori sent his puppet towards Roxas. It sent poison darts at Roxas, but he deflected them in a flurry of defensive moves.

Kakashi and his clones had meanwhile closed in on Sasori and attacked. Sasori responded by spinning his tail in a wide arc which caught one clone. The others jumped out of the way, but another was caught by poison darts from Sasori. Kakashi's jump had taken him against the wall. He used the wall to push himself like a missile at Sasori. He used Chidori as he pushed himself away from the wall, but Sasori brought up his left arm and shot more poison darts. Kakashi's chidori simply sliced through the darts, but it had diverted him enough that Sasori had avoided the attack. Sasori then struck out, using his tail like a lance. He impaled Kakashi and rose him high in the air. A second later, Kakashi exploded into smoke.

Roxas had pushed the puppet into a corner. Roxas sent a volley of fire magic at the puppet. It caught on fire slightly, but it did no real damage. Roxas opted for a melee attack to finish the puppet. He attacked with Oathkeeper, but had it blocked by blades that had suddenly sprung from its chest. Roxas then brought Oblivion around and struggled to push the other blades away. The puppet brought its face forward to deliver more poison darts, but Roxas called upon Thundaga to shock the puppet into submission. The puppet was knocked back, and Roxas delivered a Blizzaga attack the froze the puppet. Roxas then finished his opponent off by shattering it.

Suddenly, Kakashi rose from the ground using another Chidori. Sasori was unable to avoid the attack, and took the full brunt of the attack. Roxas let out a sigh of relief. This fight was over, but it wasn't. Sasori rose from his fallen position.

"You damaged my armor…" Sasori said flatly.

The now apparent armor fell away from his body and Sasori rose to his full height.

"Surprised, Organization member? I am a master of puppets. Never take anything for granted."

There was another newcomer standing in the doorway. Roxas saw him and apparently Kakashi heard him. Kakashi backed up a step, and let out a gasp.

"What…?" Itachi exclaimed.

'Yes. My newest and greatest work of art. The kyubi, Naruto Uzumaki." Sasori said with satisfaction.

Standing in the doorway was a puppet version of Naruto.

_In a cave in Akatsuki's world_

Xaldin and Lexaeus went down the dark passage that led deeper into the mountain. They eventually emerged into a sparsely lit chamber that was dominated by a statue.

"What is it?" Lexaeus asked in his usual brief way.

"It's where Akatsuki has sealed something called the tailed beasts. I wonder… I wonder if we could make use of these tailed beasts." Xaldin said in contemplation.

"You will not do anything of the sort," a woman's voice called out.

Xaldin and Lexaeus turned to see a woman up on a cliff, higher in the cave. She was flanked by a red-headed man with multiple piercings.

"So… you reveal your greatest resource just to lure us into a trap?" Xaldin asked.

"We will have no trouble dealing with you." Pain responded.

With that, Lexaeus was lifted off the ground and flew straight at the duo. Lexaeus responded by calling forth his weapon and then sending a boulders flying straight at his opponents. Lexaeus stopped flying towards Pain, but Pain dodged the attack. Xaldin was rising on the wind with his lances at the ready. Konan took him on by sending paper blades at him. Xaldin responed with a burst of wind that pushed them all away. He was soon on the cliff outcropping. He grinned at Konan as his lances swirled around him. Pain jumped down towards the ground to continue his fight with Lexaeus.

_In an unknown location_

Hidan and Kakuzu had been left behind. Zetsu had proceeded with Riku to the secret location where he would meet another member. Zetsu would have blind-folded Riku, but… that was already done. They eventually arrived and Zetsu motioned for Riku to go in. Inside was a single person. He wore a mask with an opening for only one eye.

"Hello. I am Tobi, or as you're going to know me, I am Madara. I'll make you an offer." Madara said.

Riku regarded Madara for a moment, and then nodded. He would at least listen to his offer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: **Here's the next chapter with the shortest wait in between chapters ever. I noticed a typo in the last chapter. I accidently put Itachi instead of Kakashi in the last part of the Sasori fight. Oh well. As ever, reviews would be appreciated. Let me know if the fights seem repetitive, or if something just seems off in general.

**Organization XIII**

Xemnas – Alive  
Xigbar – Alive  
Xaldin – Alive  
Vexen – Alive  
Lexaeus – Alive  
Zexion – Alive  
Saix – Alive  
Axel – Alive  
Demyx – Alive  
Luxord – Alive  
Marluxia – Alive  
Larxene – Dead (killed by Hidan)  
Roxas – Alive

**Akatsuki**

Pain – Alive  
Konan – Alive  
Itachi – Alive  
Kisame – Dead (killed by Demyx)  
Deidara – Dead (killed by Roxas and Shikamaru)  
Sasori – Alive  
Hidan – Alive  
Kakuzu – Alive  
Tobi – Alive  
Zetsu- Alive

**Independent**

Shikamaru – Alive  
Temari – Alive  
Riku – Alive

_At the Organization's Castle _

Demyx sent a wave of water at Itachi, but Itachi executed a slight leap and started running on top of the wave of water. Itachi threw a storm of shuriken at Demyx. Demyx brought up a shield of water and was able to dispose of the shuriken without a problem. Itachi leapt at Demyx, bringing out a kunai to bury in Demyx's gut. Demyx quickly brought up a water clone and it took the strike, exploding in Itachi's face. Itachi was blown back, but rolled with the momentum and came back up to his feet unharmed. Demyx and Itachi then just stared each other down. All of a sudden, Demyx was stabbed in the back. Demyx turned his head to see another Itachi. He had used a shadow clone. Itachi withdrew the kunai and prepared to fnish off Demyx with another strike. Demyx was wounded and was too drained from Samehada to do anything.

At that moment, the elevator slid into place and Vexen walked into the hallway, bringing out his shield as he drew closer.

"I never did get to examine that sword of yours Demyx," Vexen said, sounding disappointed.

"Thanks for the sympathy Vexen," Demyx gasped out.

Itachi and his clone had not moved after Vexen came out.

"And you must be our prisoner. Allow me a chance to evaluate you," Vexen said to Itachi.

Itachi spun around sending another storm of shuriken at Vexen. Vexen brought up a wall of ice which blocked the shuriken.

Meanwhile, Demyx took advantage of the distraction to slash at Itachi's clone with his sword. Itachi's clone barely diverted the strike with his kunai, but then Demyx flung out his hand and used a geyser of water to destroy the clone.

Demyx then turned the real Itachi and brought down powerful rain on top of him. Vexen then sent a series of ice spikes along the floor at Itachi. Itachi dived forward avoiding the rain and precariously landed on an ice spike. He quickly pushed off from it at Vexen as another spike shot from the floor to impale him. Itachi spun in mid-air, avoiding the strike and sent a stream of fire at Vexen. Vexen brought up his shield. It blocked the fire, but Vexen was driven up against the wall. Itachi surged forward ready to deliver a fatal blow, but Vexen called forth an ice storm to freeze Itachi in place. Itachi's movements slowed. In seconds Itachi would be completely frozen. Itachi saw no choice. He would have to use the sharingan. Itachi's eyes changed. He closed one eye and then blood streamed out from it. Amaterasu burned through the ice storm and alighted upon Vexen. Vexen's shield took the attack and Vexen quickly dropped it. The ice storm dissipated and Itachi closed his eye.

"So, this is your eternal flame power that Luxord spoke of? Most interesting. I'll have to find out how it works," Vexen said with wonder.

When the ice storm had ended Demyx came up from behind Itachi. He then brought the sword down in a powerful overhead strike. Itachi side-stepped and kicked Demyx in the gut. Demyx doubled over and Itachi took him in a headlock and was going to snap his neck. Vexen called forth another ice spike to hit Itachi from behind. Itachi twisted into the air to avoid it and it impaled Demyx instead.

"Hmm, oops," Vexen said exasperated.

Itachi landed on the ground next to Demyx as Demyx fell to the ground. He then faded away into water. In a few seconds, Demyx was gone. All that was left was Samehada lying on the ground. Vexen then retreated into the elevator. Itachi tried to hit him with Amaterasu, but the elevator door went up at the last second and blocked the flame from Vexen. The elevator then shot up higher into the castle leaving Itachi in the hallway.

The elevator then opened out onto a higher floor. Luxord was there waiting.

"So, how did it go?" Luxord asked.

"I collected some excellent data on our prisoner. Oh, also, Demyx is dead," Vexen said, adding the last part as if it was an afterthought.

"The odds were in your favor and you still lost," Luxord said, shaking his head.

Vexen ignored Luxord and walked towards his quarters. Luxord watched him go, but stayed where he was. A few minutes later the elevator went back down. The prisoner had apparently decided to come up. Saix then walked up besides Luxord.

"What's going on Luxord?" Saix asked, sounding perturbed.

"Apparently our prisoner is free and he killed Demyx," Luxord replied.

Saix sighed.

"Why is everyone incompetent," Saix said to himself. "We'll stop him here. Apparently it's just the 2 of us."

"Time is not a friend of our enemy. We could simply retreat for now," Luxord suggested.

"No,' Said replied bluntly, leaving no room for argument.

The pair turned their attention back to the elevator as it started to rise again.

_In Konoha_

The puppet version of Naruto used Shadow Clone Jutsu and soon the room was filled with Naruto puppets. Sasori stayed back, content in letting his puppet take care of Kakashi and Roxas. Roxas quickly sliced through a group of clones and joined Kakashi. They worked back to back to eliminate the clones. Kakashi quickly worked in a jutsu, which was Water Dragon. The water dragon burst through the wall, sweeping up many of the clones in the process. Sasori and the original Naruto puppet safely avoided the attack. Roxas rushed at Sasori, hoping to take out the source of the puppets. He swung at Sasori, but his weapons were drawn away. They landed in the hands of another puppet.

"Meet one of my other favorite creations. The third Kazekage," Sasori said to Roxas.

Roxas was now defenseless. The puppet of the third kazekage bore down upon Roxas. It struck out Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Roxas caught the puppet's arms and stopped the strike, but the strength of the attack drove him to his knees. The puppet's mouth then opened to deliver a poison into Roxas's face. A weapon then flashes in front of Roxas's face, blocking the poison. The Puppet Third Kazekage drops Oathkeeper and Roxas grabs it and delivers a Graviga attack pressing the puppet down into the ground. Roxas then turns to look at the person who saved him.

"Axel!" Roxas exclaims.

"Hey Roxas. Thought you could use a little help," Axel replied.

Meanwhile, Kakashi traded blows with Puppet Naruto. They jumped away from each other after a furious exchange of attacks. Kakashi was starting to breath heavily. Puppet Naruto then used Shadow clone again. They started to use Rasengan. They then refine it into Rasenshuriken. Puppet Naruto then charges Kakashi with it. Kakashi quickly uses chidori and goes to meet Puppet Naruto's attack. The 2 attacks clash. There is a massive explosion which sends both Puppet Naruto and Kakashi hard into the walls. Kakashi lets out a gasp of pain as gets up. He pushes his forehead protector away from his eye and use the Mangekyo Sharingan. He then calls upon Kamui and tries to warp Sasori while Puppet Naruto is down. Sasori quickly gets Puppet Naruto in between him and Kakashi. Puppet Naruto then starts to be warped. Kakashi keeps up the technique completely warping Puppet Naruto away, but he is unable to extend the the attack longer to hit Sasori. Kakashi then doubles over onto the ground from straining his eye too much with an extended Kamui attack.

_In a cave_

Lexaeus uses his tomahawk to gouge out a series of rocks and send them flying at Pain. Pain reverses their course, and sends them flying back at Lexaeus. Lexaeus shatters the stones with powerful strikes from his tomahawk. He charges forward sending more rocks flying at Pain. Pain jumps into the air and lands on one. He uses his power to send all the stones below him raining down on top of Lex. Lex starts executing wide swings with his tomahawk to destroy the rocks, but isn't quite fast enough. Some rocks hit Lex hard and he is knocked to the ground, losing his grip on his tomahawk. Pain then throws kunai at Lex, using his powers to accelerate them. Lex brings up a wall of stone and blocks the kunai. Lex then painfully picks himself up.

Konan opens her side of the fight with Xaldin by turning to paper. The paper starts flies at Xaldin, trying to cover him and render him immobile. Xaldin sends out a gust of wind in all directions and blows the paper back. Konan goes back to her normal form and sends out paper shurikens at Xaldin. Xaldin uses another gust of wind to blow them away and then lashes out with his lances. Konan manages to avoid all the attacks and uses more paper like a sword. Xaldin traps the sword in between 2 lances and attacks with his other lances. Konan quickly flies up into the air with her angel wings and sends out a storm of paper. Xaldin's wind isn't powerful enough and he gets caught in the storm of paper. The storm is eventually beat back as a beam of energy shoots through and hits Konan. She falls to the ground as her paper attacks stop. Xaldin stood with his lances at the ready. He had an uncountable amount of cuts all over his body. He had ended the storm of paper with a wind dragon attack.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: **This is more of a story development chapter rather than all out action. They need to stop changing the names of FF characters. I'm just going to use KH's version of their names though.

**Organization XIII**

Xemnas – Alive  
Xigbar – Alive  
Xaldin – Alive  
Vexen – Alive  
Lexaeus – Alive  
Zexion – Alive  
Saix – Alive  
Axel – Alive  
Demyx –Dead (killed by Itachi)  
Luxord – Alive  
Marluxia – Alive  
Larxene – Dead (killed by Hidan)  
Roxas – Alive

**Akatsuki**

Pain – Alive  
Konan – Alive  
Itachi – Alive  
Kisame – Dead (killed by Demyx)  
Deidara – Dead (killed by Roxas and Shikamaru)  
Sasori – Alive  
Hidan – Alive  
Kakuzu – Alive  
Tobi – Alive  
Zetsu- Alive

**Independent**

Shikamaru – Alive  
Temari – Alive  
Riku – Alive  
Kakashi – Alive

_Madara's Quarters_

Riku sat down across from Madara and then Madara began offering his deal.

"Akatsuki was a while back by Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan. As it went on it became what you know it as today. Pain, who is actually Nagato, has a goal that is different than mine. Even with my powers I'm not sure I could take on Nagato. If you help me take Nagato out, I'll help with killing Organization 13. I'll also keep Akatsuki out of your world. My plans would not work there anyway," Madara explained.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Riku asked.

"You don't. Having my help is better than none though. Isn't it?"

"Alright then. I accept your terms."

"Good. If there is anyone else you can bring in to help you, now would be the time."

"There is one…" Riku said as he flashed back on a memory.

_Twilight Town – The Mansion (The Past)_

Riku walked into the room where Diz was waiting.

"Riku. We must act quickly. Sora is getting nearer to being whole again, but he can not be complete unless we have Roxas," Diz explained. "Roxas is Sora's nobody."

"All I have to do is bring him here, right?" Riku asked.

Diz nodded. Riku turned and left the room. He walked into the foyer of the mansion and stopped. He sensed something off. All of a sudden the doors blasted open, flying by Riku. In the doorway was Organization 13.

"Honey! We're home!" Xigbar yelled out. "Oh look. Riku came to say hello."

Riku quickly took out his weapon and knocked aside the energy bolts Xigbar shot at him. Other Organization 13 members then started to come into the foyer. Riku had no choice but to retreat. He jumped up to the second story and went into the room leading down to the lab. He sealed the door behind him and turned. Zexion was standing in the middle of the room.

"Greetings Riku. It's been awhile," Zexion said.

Riku didn't mince words. He charged forward and slashed at Zexion. Riku ran into the wall. It was all an illusion. Zexion was then behind Riku slashing at him with a Way to Dawn. Riku blocked, but was driven back into the wall. Just then, the door leading to the room where Riku was blew open and Saix stood in the doorway. Zexion then faded away. It was an illusion the entire time. Saix made no move to attack Riku. Riku quickly went down in the lab and sealed that door behind him.

Riku met up with Diz in the hallway leading to where Sora is.

"Diz, Organization 13 has invaded," Riku told him, panting.

"Hmm, we have no choice. We'll have to wake Sora up and make our escape," Diz replied.

"Sora isn't ready," Riku asked. "And what about Namine?"

"We have no choice with Sora and who cares about her? Let the Organization have her."

Riku and Diz then walked down the hallway. Diz initiated the sequence to wake Sora up. A few minutes later Riku was helping Sora out.

"…Riku…?" Sora asked, sounding unsure.

"Yeah, it's me Sora," Riku replied.

Sora got to his feet and walked a few steps away.

"Sora! We have to go. Come on!"

Sora turned, his eyes were clouded, and he called his keyblade to him.

"No! Stay away!" Sora yelled out.

Diz looked up from the computers that would wake Donald and Goofy up.

"Sora isn't stable. Knock him out and carry him Riku," Diz said.

"Hey, Sora. It's okay. It's me, Riku," Riku said, trying to sooth Sora.

"No. No! None of it is right! Stay away!" Sora yelled out again.

Banging could then be heard on the door.

"Riku! Do what I say!" Diz yelled out.

"No! No!" Sora yelled out, responding to Diz's yell.

Sora took a swing at Riku. Riku rolled away from the strike, not drawing his weapon. The door leading to the chamber then burst open. Xigbar, Marluxia, and Larxene then walked into the room.

"Why, if it isn't our old man!" Xigbar exclaimed with mock excitement.

Sora then started yelling incoherently at Marluxia and Larxene.

"Sora looks worse for wear doesn't he?" Marluxia asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, let's put him out of his misery," Larxene said with glee.

Sora took a few wild swings at Marluxia and Larxene. They easily avoided the attack. Larxene kicked out Sora's kneecap, causing him to scream in pain. Marluxia then went to deliver the final blow, but Riku blocked the strike. Riku strained against Marluxia.

"Larxene, if you would," Marluxia said calmly.

"With pleasure," she responded.

A bolt of lightning flew at Riku and knocked him away. Riku landed back near the po. He glanced up in time to see Marluxia cut Sora down. Riku looked over and saw Diz dead on the ground with Xigbar standing over him. A shadow then loomed over Riku. Riku looked up into the face of Zexion.

"I'll at least make it quick," Zexion said quietly.

A bright light then enveloped the room blinding everyone. When Riku could see again he was lying on the floor of a gummi ship, his head on someone's lap. Riku shot up into a sitting position and looked around.

"You finally woke up!" someone said.

Riku glanced behind him and saw Namine.

"Did you save me?" Riku asked.

"No, it was Mickey. He left after brining you aboard. He said he had to go back for Donald and Goofy," Namine explained.

"I have to go-," Riku started to say as he got up, but he had body spasm and he collapsed to the ground.

"Riku, you can't. You're hurt too badly.

"Damnit!" Riku yelled out as he slammed his fist onto the floor.

_A few days later in Hollow Bastion (The Past)_

Riku sat in quiet grief on his bed. Namine quietly came in and sat next to Riku.

"I… don't really know what to say," Namine said.

"There's nothing to say. I just lost everyone I cared about, and if I don't get back home the damned Organization will get Kairi too." Riku said, with angry grief.

"It's always about Kairi. No one seems to care… about me," Namine said with sadness.

Riku made no move to comfort her. Namine then got up and left the room. Later, Riku went out into the main room to meet with the others.

"We have confirmation that the Organization is planning to invade Hollow Bastion," Leon told Riku.

"I expected as much," Riku replied.

"Are you okay Riku," Aerith asked.

"I'm fine," Riku replied curtly.

"We're trying to decide who would be best suited to take on who," Leon told Riku.

"I'll take Marluxia and Larxene. They deserve it," Riku said.

"You know more about the Organization than us Riku. You need to tell us who would be best suited to fight whom," Aerith said.

Riku thought for a moment and outlined his plan. They would stay away from Xemnas as long as they could. Riku would go after Marluxia and Larxene, Tifa should take Lexaeus, Leon should take Vexen, Cloud should take Saix, and Yuffie should take Zexion.

"After we take them out, we can decide who to take out next," Riku said, finishing his plan.

Everyone else nodded. Riku walked back to his room and slumped over onto his bed and cried.


	9. Chapter 9

**Organization XIII**

Xemnas – Alive  
Xigbar – Alive  
Xaldin – Alive  
Vexen – Alive  
Lexaeus – Alive  
Zexion – Alive  
Saix – Alive  
Axel – Alive  
Demyx –Dead (killed by Itachi)  
Luxord – Alive  
Marluxia – Alive  
Larxene – Dead (killed by Hidan)  
Roxas – Alive

**Akatsuki**

Pain – Alive  
Konan – Alive  
Itachi – Alive  
Kisame – Dead (killed by Demyx)  
Deidara – Dead (killed by Roxas and Shikamaru)  
Sasori – Alive  
Hidan – Alive  
Kakuzu – Alive  
Tobi – Alive  
Zetsu- Alive

**Independent**

Shikamaru – Alive  
Temari – Alive  
Riku – Alive  
Kakashi – Alive

_Hollow Bastion (The Past)_

Riku landed hard on the ground. He painfully looked up. He saw Larxene lying unconscious on the ground and Marluxia walking towards him.

"You were foolish to think that you could take both of us on," Marluxia said.

Riku picked himself back up and drew his weapon. Riku had many cuts and was bleeding from all of them.

"You can't continue in that condition. You are finished."

Marluxia lashed out with his scythe. Riku moved in slow-motion, blocking the worst of the attack but it cut deep into his arm. Riku yelled out in pain and jumped backwards, stumbling and then falling again. Marluxia walked calmly towards Riku, but then a portal opened up and it swallowed Riku up.

_On a Gummi ship (The Past)_

Riku came out of the portal onto Mickey's ship. Waiting for him were Namine, Leon, and Aerith.

Aerith treated Riku's wounds as the new situation was explained to him.

"The Organization destroyed us. Everyone else is dead. Cid managed to pick us up. His ship is near ours," Leon said with one of his hands to his temples.

Riku sat in silence for awhile and finally said," Leon, Aerith, I need the both of you to go to Destiny Islands. Protect Kairi. I'm going to go after the Organization. I'm not going to stop until every single one of them are dead."

"What about me?" Namine asked.

"I'll need someone to watch our ship as we travel about," Riku replied." You're the only good choice I have for multiple reasons."

"You don't trust me around Kairi, do you?"

Riku only replied with a slight nod. Namine looked down at her feet and turned away.

_Madara's Quarters (The Present)_

"Then go get this Leon. I will send the two of you along with Hidan and Kakuzu whom you have already met, straight into the heart of the Organization. Itachi has been made prisoner. I want him freed."

"Alright, I'll get going then," Riku replied.

After Riku had gone, Zetsu came in.

"What are you going to do with him after we've destroyed the Organization?" Zetsu asked.

"Kill him of course," Madara said with no hesitation. "He has too much power in him to leave him alone."

_The Organization's Castle_

The elevator finally rose into view, but it was empty. Saix and Luxord regarded the elevator with suspicion. Saix then ducked, sending a haymaker as he spun around. Itachi had appeared behind him to stab him with a kunai. Itachi blocked the punch and retaliated with a kick that sent Saix slamming into the wall of the elevator. Luxord sliced with a card that Itachi cut down the middle with his kunai. He got in close to Luxord reaching out with his hand, but then Itachi had to back off as Saix lashed out with a blow from his hammer that would have shattered Itachi's skull.

Itachi landed near a staircase leading out of the hallway. Itachi's eyes narrowed, considering his next course of action. After weighing his options he decided to stay and fight. Trying to escape would be too difficult with two powerful opponents on his tail. Especially since he didn't know the quickest way out.

Saix took a deep breath in, seemingly invigorated by the battle. He seemed to be gathering strength. Itachi made shadow clones of himself and attacked. Saix and Luxord attacked in tandem, one with his hammer and the other with his cards. Itachi and his opponents traded blows, neither gaining the upper hand.

_Konoha_

With Kakashi effectively out of the battle, it was just Axel and Roxas against Sasori. The puppet of the Kazekage picked itself back up from the effects of the Graviga attack and pounded at Roxas with a block of iron sand. Roxas rolled aside grabbing Oblivion in the roll. Axel sent out a wall of fire at the Puppet Kazekage, but it formed a barrier out of the iron sand. The sand was heated up immensely, but it held firm. Roxas used another Graviga attack, but the iron sand even withheld that. The iron sand formed a spin top and it was intent on grinding Roxas to a pulp. Roxas barely dodged the first pass and diverted the second pass with his keyblade. Blocking it took tremendous effort and Roxas was knocked back into the wall of the building, cracking it. Both the Kazekage and the spinning top both charged Roxas, the kazekage on the ground and spinning top in the air. Axel tried to reach Roxas, but a wall of iron sand blocked his way. Roxas just waited, waiting for the right timing. Roxas then used another Graviga attack on the spin top. It drove it down straight into the Puppet Kazekage, completely shattering it. The top stopped and fell over. The ruins of the Puppet Kazekage fell at Roxas's feet.

The building they were in, was in shambles. The fight had opened it to the sky.

"You all keep destroying my best works of art. I suppose though, I will just have to make new ones out of yourselves," Sasori mused.

A scroll then appeared in Sasori's hand. He threw it out before him and countless shapes seemed to jump out of the scroll. Soon, a massive army had appeared around Sasori.

"Behold, my army of Puppets. I have defeated nations with these. A mere two members of the Organization cannot stop them," Sasori said with absolute certainty.

Kakashi was still incapacitated on the ground, so it was still just Axel and Roxas against Sasori, and now an army of puppets.

"Heh, we've had worse times Roxas," Axel said.

"We have?" Roxas asked, doubtful.

"Sure, like that one time…"Axel started, trailing off afterwards.

_A cave_

Pain drew close to Lexaeus and attacked directly. Lexaeus defended with wide swings from his tomahawk, trying to keep Pain back. Pain eventually broke through Lexaeus's defense as he was rather slow. He landed a few blows and then used his powers to send kunai at Lexaeus's back. Lexaeus spun, knocking the kunai aside. Pain jumped over the spin attack and landed on top of Lexaeus's back. He then dragged Lexaeus down to the ground by wrapping his legs around Lexaeus's neck. Pain flipped away at the last second to avoid falling also. As Pain landed he fell in a sinkhole that Lexaeus had created. It quickly filled up, trapping Pain in place. Lexaeus buried his tomahawk in the ground and sent a cascade of boulders at Pain. Pain deflected the largest one to destroy the others. The boulder shattered, raining down around him. Then through the dust, Lexaeus's tomahawk came flying through it. Pain somehow managed to twist his body to go flat to avoid it. It grazed his nose, breaking it. Pain then broke free of the sinkhole, and sent Lexaeus's tomahawk back at him. Lexaeus caught, and was driven back a few feet. Pain stood up straight, feeling his nose. Some of the chakra plugs had been destroyed in the nose, but he still had sufficient control.

Up on the cliff Xaldin and Konan fought. Konan turned into paper after being hit by the beam. Xaldin sent gust after gust of wind, but failed to knock any paper about. Konan then formed again behind Xaldin and stabbed at him with a paper spear. Xaldin crossed two of his lances and caught the strike right before it could stab him. Xaldin turned around and caught Konan by the throat. She let out a choked gasp, but then turned to paper and started to cover Xaldin's arm and then started to move to his mouth and neck. Konan started to choke the life out of Xaldin. Xaldin's spears dropped to the ground as he clawed at the paper covering his mouth. Fighting for breath he fell to his knees. His vision was starting to narrow and go dark.

_In Vexen's Quarters_

"I assume since you called me here that means my replica is done. Correct?" Zexion asked Vexen.

"That is correct Zexion. I also thought I would show you the other project I'm working on," Vexen responded.

Vexen walked towards the back of his quarters and Zexion followed him. Vexen made a grand motion with his arm to the tank before them.

"I give you, our very own version of a 'ninja'." Vexen said with pride. "With the data I've gathered on our enemies I have put them together to form this. My encounter with our prisoner gave me the final piece I needed. I shall the give the sharkman's sword to him as soon as I can retrieve it."

"Have you thought of a name for this… person?" Zexion asked.

"Beyond Replica No. 4? No."

"I would suggest you give him a name. I'll think on it myself also."

With that, Zexion walked out of the room and Vexen returned to his work.


	10. Chapter 10

**Organization XIII**

Xemnas – Alive  
Xigbar – Alive  
Xaldin – Alive  
Vexen – Alive  
Lexaeus – Alive  
Zexion – Alive  
Saix – Alive  
Axel – Alive  
Demyx –Dead (killed by Itachi)  
Luxord – Alive  
Marluxia – Alive  
Larxene – Dead (killed by Hidan)  
Roxas – Alive

**Akatsuki**

Pain – Alive  
Konan – Alive  
Itachi – Alive  
Kisame – Dead (killed by Demyx)  
Deidara – Dead (killed by Roxas and Shikamaru)  
Sasori – Alive  
Hidan – Alive  
Kakuzu – Alive  
Tobi – Alive  
Zetsu- Alive

**Independent**

Shikamaru – Alive  
Temari – Alive  
Riku – Alive  
Kakashi – Alive

_The Organization's Castle_

Itachi had made no progress against his opponents, and he was starting to wear down. He had avoided using the sharingan as he didn't want to wear himself out. As the fight went on though, it looked like he would have to use it. As Itachi considered his next course of action, Saix started to emit a blue aura and he took on a crazed appearance. He then went berserk. His attacks were relentless and utterly unpredictable. Itachi was startled by his opponent's transformation. He was barely dodging the attacks. Itachi backed up against a wall and another berserk strike was coming in. Itachi quickly used the sharingan and formed Susanoo. Susanoo blocked the attack and Saix rebounded off from the shield.

"Exercise caution Saix," Luxord called out.

Fortunately at that moment Saix's berserker state wore out and he was once again cool and collected.

"So that's his ultimate weapon you spoke of?" Saix asked.

"Yes, but it wears him down rather quickly. His time is short when he uses it," Luxord responded.

Susanoo attacked with a horizontal stroke at both Saix and Luxord. They both dodged the attack and the sword bust a hole in the wall. Itachi jumped out through the hole and slid down a curved wall and landed on what looked like an observation deck. Saix and Luxord landed on the platform soon afterwards.

"There is no escape Akatsuki. We're going to exterminate you right here," Saix said.

Itachi responded with another attack from Susanoo. It was dodged again. That pattern went on for awhile until Saix emitted a blue aura again and went into his berserker state. Saix pounded Susanoo from all sides. Susanoo started to falter and so was Itachi. Susanoo's sword met Saix's hammer and it tore straight threw it. It struck Saix right after and the aura protecting Saix faded from the strike. Saix landed on his back, temporarily paralyzed from the fall, and from being ripped out of his berserker state.

Susanoo had recovered and drove its sword downwards to impale Saix. Saix rolled to one side as Luxord struck from afar with a rain of cards. Itachi then used Amaterasu as Saix completed his roll. The black fire engulfed Saix. Saix managed to enter another berserker state. The aura shed the flames somewhat, as Saix charged, Susanoo stroke again. The sword tore straight through the aura this time and also straight through Saix. Saix landed on the ground mortally wounded by the effects of the sword. While he had no soul to be absorbed, it still killed him. Saix then faded into nothing. Luxord backed up as far as he could.

"It would appear I have no cards left to play except for one last ace up my sleeve," Luxord declared.

Luxord pulled out one card. It flashed, and a rumbling was heard. A massive nobody soon pulled itself up onto the observation deck. It looked like a cross between a Gambler and the Twilight Thorn. It was the Twilight Gambler.

"This is the ultimate game of chance Akatsuki. This one move by Lady Luck decides both our fates," Luxord explained.

A wave of energy pulsed out from the Twilight Gambler. Susanoo faded and the world around Itachi and Luxord looked blurry and desaturated. A slot reel appeared for both combatants and a beam of light emitted from it and struck both Itachi and Luxord. They were both immobilized. First, the reel spun for Itachi. It came up with all skulls.

"You lose Akatsuki. Your time is up," Luxord said with a smirk.

Luxord's reel then spun and it came up also with all skulls. The smirk was wiped off Luxord's face.

"The odds of that happening are…" Luxord said in disbelief.

At that moment, the Twilight Gambler took out a deck of cards. Two blank cards then floated out and Itachi and Luxord were both pulled into the cards. Itachi used Amaterasu as much as he could as he was sucked in, but it was no use. It wouldn't work. The pair were soon sucked into the cards. Their cards were then shuffled into the deck. The deck the disappeared and then so did the Twilight Gambler. The observation deck was left empty.

_In Konoha_

Axel and Roxas had cleaved their way through dozens of the puppets, but they just kept coming. Axel and Roxas fought back-to-back, their weapons weaving an intricate dance of destruction. Neither of them had been wounded, but they were definitely tiring. Sasori only watched with amusement as he controlled his army. Axel took in the battlefield. He noticed the sheer amount of puppets still left, and he noticed that Roxas was about to collapse.

"It was good to be your friend Roxas," Axel said gravely.

"What?" Roxas yelled out in bewilderment.

In a lull in the attacks from the puppets, Axel jumped away and then drew upon all his power and sent out a massive wave of fire. Roxas and Sasori had to cover their eyes. When Roxas could see again, all the puppets were gone and Axel was lying on the ground, spent. Roxas rushed over to Axel.

"Hey Roxas. Did you like that? That was pretty cool, huh? Now, beat that guy for me. Okay? I think that's the least you can do," Axel said as he clasped Roxas's arm.

"No! Axel! Just hang in there! I'll… I'll… I'll help you somehow!" Roxas yelled out in grief.

Axel shrugged," There's nothing you can do Roxas. Thanks for giving me a friend again."

Axel then died, his head lolling to the side. Roxas whipped around.

"You!" Roxas yelled out in hate.

Sasori's cloak had been burned away, revealing his true form. His form of a puppet.

"Yes, me. There is nothing you can do now. Your companion gave his life in vain. I will now finish you off, and add the both of you to my collection."

Sasori then activated another scroll. Once it was activated, he attacked with a burst of flame. Roxas ran as fast as he could and jumped through a hole in the wall and down the street. Houses started to light on fireas Sasori pursued Roxas through the streets with his fire attack. Roxas quickly turned down an alleyway and cast Curaga on himself. He immediately felt energy rush back into his body. He had enough magic for 2 more casts now. He had to use it wisely.

Sasori came around the corner and let out another jet of fire. Roxas used Reflectga. The flame was sent back at Sasori. Sasori quickly backpedaled. Roxas then came out of the fading flames with double-overhead strike with his keyblades. Sasori caught the attack and threw Roxas into the wall. Roxas fell to the ground stunned, but managed to keep ahold of his keyblades. Sasori stepped with one foot on Roxas's stomach and pushed on it, making Roxas's air come out in a rush. He aimed with his hand at Roxas. He had switched scrolls again. Just as Sasori started to attack, Roxas used reflect. It sent the bullet-like water straight back at Sasori. At such close proximity he had no time to dodge it. It blew Sasori's left arm off, disintegrating the part that attached it to the main body. Roxas then went into an Ars Arcanum attack, brutalizing Sasori's puppet body. Sasori's puppet body shattered from the sheer amount of blows. Roxas stood the victor. Roxas then fell to his hands and knees and cried. A few minutes later he heard the terrifying sound of a puppet. Roxas looked behind him to see Sasori about to drive home a sword that Roxas would have no time to stop. Before Sasori could kill Roxas, Kakashi appeared using chidori, striking Sasori in his heart.

"Forgot about me, didn't you," Kakashi said.

Sasori's puppet body tumbled to the ground, well and truly dead this time. Kakashi then went into convulsions and collapsed. Roxas brought Kakashi safely away from the burning village and met up with Shikamaru.

"How is your friend," Roxas asked numbly.

"She died of her wounds. I wasn't good enough in treating them," Shikamaru also said numbly. "I just hope Kakashi will be okay."

Roxas only nodded and walked away, heading to the portal that would take him home. Shikamaru only watched him go.

_A cave_

Pain twisted and convoluted his body through the stream of boulders sent at him. Once at close range, Lexaeus swung his tomahawk, and instead of merely directing the strike away, Pain redirected it at Lexaeus's leg. The strike shattered the bone in Lexaeus's leg. Pain then followed up with a series of stabs with a kunai to Lexaeus's chest. Lexaeus fell to the ground, groaning and grunting, but unable to get up. His hands dug into the ground and the cave started to shake. Rocks started to fall from the ceiling.

"I shall take you with me…" Lexaeus said with his dying breath.

A cave-in was about to happen.

"Konan!" Pain yelled out.

As Xaldin was about to pass out, he emitted a blue aura and the paper suffocating him was driven away. He slashed again and again relentlessly with his spears. It cut through multitudes of paper. Konan managed to reform away from Xaldin as his aura faded. She was beat up, but had no serious injuries. It was then that the cave rumbled and Konan heard Pain call out.

"Pain!" Konan called back.

"Konan, get out of here. It's not safe to stay. I'm going to transport the statue to safety."

"But-"

"Don't argue Konan. Just go."

Konan bit her lip for a moment but then made her escape. Xaldin and Pain stared each other down then. Xaldin let out a mocking laugh and also left. When Pain was alone he managed to teleport the statue with all the tailed-beasts, along with himself, to safety.

_Vexen's Quarters_

Vexen walked into his room carrying Kisame's sword. He set it on a stand next to the tank holding Replica No. 4. It was almost time to wake his new creation, but he still had to come with a name. Something to ponder on then, Vexen thought. Vexen turned and left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Organization XIII**

Xemnas – Alive  
Xigbar – Alive  
Xaldin – Alive  
Vexen – Alive  
Lexaeus – Dead (killed by Pain)  
Zexion – Alive  
Saix – Dead (killed by Itachi)  
Axel – Dead (killed by Sasori)  
Demyx –Dead (killed by Itachi)  
Luxord – Dead (killed by Itachi)  
Marluxia – Alive  
Larxene – Dead (killed by Hidan)  
Roxas – Alive

**Akatsuki**

Pain – Alive  
Konan – Alive  
Itachi – Dead (killed by Luxord)  
Kisame – Dead (killed by Demyx)  
Deidara – Dead (killed by Roxas and Shikamaru)  
Sasori – Dead (killed by Roxas and Kakashi)  
Hidan – Alive  
Kakuzu – Alive  
Tobi – Alive  
Zetsu- Alive

**Independent**

Shikamaru – Alive  
Temari – Dead (killed by Deidara)  
Riku – Alive  
Kakashi – Alive

_The Organization's Castle_

The surviving members of the Organization were in a meeting, all on their thrones.

"Well, we have lost roughly half our number and so also, have the Akatsuki," Zexion filled everyone in. "I sense they have brought some outside players in. I think we need to be prepared for a direct assault. Someone should guard the bridge."

No one volunteered.

"Marluxia will guard the bridge," Xemnas commanded.

"I met… people on my mission. We could potentially have them help us," Roxas said quietly.

"It will be considered," Xemnas acknowledged.

Xemnas then left. Vexen nodded at Zexion and they left at the same time. Marluxia then left to attend to his new duty. That left only Xigbar, Xaldin, and Roxas in the room.

"I have found the weakness of the leader of Akatsuki. A certain girl that was with him when we fought."

"Ah, you do love getting to people through other people my bud," Xigbar said with a certain type of admiration. "How do you plan on getting to her though?"

"I would take care of that detail. I suspect I will have the leader begging on his knees. You could just sense his love for her. It will be interesting to see how he reacts when I take her away from him."

Roxas then spoke out, "I'll help out. I'll go with you."

Both Xigbar and Xaldin were surprised.

"Why Roxas! Normally you leave the dirty old plots to your elders." Xigbar said sarcastically.

Roxas looked at Xigbar with a cold gaze. Xigbar let out a little "heh" and left. Xaldin regarded Roxas for a moment.

"Alright Roxas. You can come. Just don't screw this up with any sentimentality you're famous for," Xaldin said.

_At the bridge of the Castle_

Marluxia stood still with his eyes closed, taking in the aroma of the flower in his hand. His eyes suddenly shot open. There were four people approaching. Apparently Zexion was right in his predictions. Riku, Leon, Hidan, and Kakuzu were all approaching.

"So this is the **** who also has a scythe. Another pansy," Hidan said with contempt." Just another petty sacrifice."

"Don't underestimate him," Riku advised.

Hidan blatantly ignored Riku's advice. Riku shrugged in response.

"You would do well to listen to Riku," Marluxia said as he let his flower fall away into a shower of petals. "I am death."


	12. Chapter 12

**Organization XIII**

Xemnas – Alive  
Xigbar – Alive  
Xaldin – Alive  
Vexen – Alive  
Lexaeus – Dead (killed by Pain)  
Zexion – Alive  
Saix – Dead (killed by Itachi)  
Axel – Dead (killed by Sasori)  
Demyx –Dead (killed by Itachi)  
Luxord – Dead (killed by Itachi)  
Marluxia – Alive  
Larxene – Dead (killed by Hidan)  
Roxas – Alive

**Akatsuki**

Pain – Alive  
Konan – Alive  
Itachi – Dead (killed by Luxord)  
Kisame – Dead (killed by Demyx)  
Deidara – Dead (killed by Roxas and Shikamaru)  
Sasori – Dead (killed by Roxas and Kakashi)  
Hidan – Alive  
Kakuzu – Alive  
Tobi – Alive  
Zetsu- Alive

**Independent**

Shikamaru – Alive  
Temari – Dead (killed by Deidara)  
Riku – Alive  
Kakashi – Alive

_Amegakure_

Pain and Konan had made their way back safely to Amegakure. They met Tobi there, all of them standing in the rain.

"I was not aware Hidan and Kakuzu had been given a mission. Are you trying to usurp my authority… Madara?" Pain asked.

"Hmm, so you know who I am… You're not as blind as I thought. Yes, Hidan and Kakuzu are on a mission. Don't worry though, they're only working towards the downfall of the Organization. I have no quarrel with you," Madara replied. "(at least not yet)" he thought.

Pain seemed to accept Madara's statement walked on. Konan follow in suit, but kept an eye on their backs. Madara watched them go, making no move towards them. He then warped away.

_Vexen's Quarters_

"Replica No. 4 is ready to be awakened, Zexion." Vexen said with pride. "I called you here for its awakening."

"Have you still not thought of a name?" Zexion asked.

"No, I have. Its name shall be Xiver."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"My secret I'm afraid," Vexen said as he moved over to the controls in front of the tank.

He put in a command and there was a hiss from the tank as it opened and met the outside air. Xiver walked out in a daze and stumbled once he was on the floor. He looked like Itachi, but had brown hair and blue eyes.

"I modeled his looks after our prisoner," Vexen explained. "Rise Xiver. It is time to fulfill your duty as my creation. Your duty to destroy Akatsuki."

Xiver pulled himself up and took Samehada from the stand next to the tank. He then stood at attention before Vexen. Vexen grinned.

"You will be outfitted with one of our cloaks immediately," Vexen said.

"I must admit Vexen, I am impressed," Zexion said.

"It's only natural," Vexen responded with arrogance.

Ignoring Vexen's arrogance, Zexion then asked," What are his abilities?"

"His has the abilities of our prisoner. Except for powers relating to those red eyes. I made something to imitate them, but I doubt it is anything like the real thing. He also has the powers of the sharkman. I also took the liberty to give him some of my powers."

"I just hope you can control him. The incidents with Riku's Replica and Xion had near disastrous consequences," Zexion said.

"Xiver is completely under my control."

During the conversation Xiver just stood there.

_Inside Xiver's Mind_

Inside Xiver's mind, there was a base personality that Vexen had created, ready to be molded by his future. However, his mind was also linked to Samehada. In Samehada were traces of Demyx and of also the swords original owner, Kisame.

Two figures picked themselves up from the ground in the mind space. One was Demyx and the other was Kisame.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **I've received multiple comments about how Nobodies don't bleed and how their bodies fade away. I've made Nobodies bleed when they've gone over to the Akatsuki world.

**Organization XIII**

Xemnas – Alive  
Xigbar – Alive  
Xaldin – Alive  
Vexen – Alive  
Lexaeus – Dead (killed by Pain)  
Zexion – Alive  
Saix – Dead (killed by Itachi)  
Axel – Dead (killed by Sasori)  
Demyx –Dead (killed by Itachi)  
Luxord – Dead (killed by Itachi)  
Marluxia – Alive  
Larxene – Dead (killed by Hidan)  
Roxas – Alive  
Xiver - Alive

**Akatsuki**

Pain – Alive  
Konan – Alive  
Itachi – Dead (killed by Luxord)  
Kisame – Dead (killed by Demyx)  
Deidara – Dead (killed by Roxas and Shikamaru)  
Sasori – Dead (killed by Roxas and Kakashi)  
Hidan – Alive  
Kakuzu – Alive  
Tobi – Alive  
Zetsu- Alive

**Independent**

Shikamaru – Alive  
Temari – Dead (killed by Deidara)  
Riku – Alive  
Kakashi – Alive  
Leon - Alive

_**At the bridge of the Organization's Castle**_

Riku, Leon, Hidan, and Kakuzu formed a semi-circle around Marluxia. The energy that constituted the bridge to the castle dissipated.

"Nowhere to go now! You're gonna die!" Hidan yelled out.

"You're the one who killed Larxene, correct?" Marluxia asked.

"Yeah, I killed the ****, and now I'm about to kill you."

"Fool…"

Marluxia swung his scythe sending out a a whirlwind of petals at Hidan. Hidan jumped in the air and slashed through the whirldwind. Hidan followed up with a downward swing at Marluxia. Marluxia teleported behind Hidan to avoid the attack. Marluxia swung repeatedly at Hidan, driving him to the edge of the cliff. Hidan retaliated with a quick slash that cut Marluxia, but there was no blood on it.

"What the hell! Where's your blood?" Hidan yelled out surprised.

Riku charged forward and stabbed at Marluxia. Marluxia executed a spinning attack that Riku and Hidan both blocked. Marluxia jumped away towards the wall of a building sending multiple shockwaves at Hidan. Hidan blocked each, but was soon teetering for balance on the edge of the cliff. Kakuzu sent out a blast of water at Marluxia, but Marluxia brought forth multiple whirlwinds and sent them at each combatant. Everyone besides Hidan was able to dodge, but because they had to dodge, they could do nothing to help Hidan. Hidan was caught in a whirlwind due to his unbalanced state. The whirlwind exploded outwards, hurtling Hidan out in open space. With a long yell Hidan fell into the abyss. Marluxia then turned to the remaining three enemies.

"Even if he is immortal, he won't be coming back from a fall into the center of nothing," Marluxia said.

"As annoying as he was, I never thought I'd have to see the day that Hidan was taken down," Kakuzu said.

"He was only the beginning. You will be next," Marluxia threatened.

Riku darted forward yet again and went into a dark aura attack. Marluxia was caught by the first few attacks, but managed to avoid the finishing attack.

"This is for Sora!" Riku yelled in rage.

Riku sent energy crackling through his sword and slashed at Marluxia. Marluxia blocked and they struggled, pushing at each other with all their strength.

"You're a disappointment to Sora's memory. It's rather sad," Marluxia taunted.

Kakuzu decided to take this opening and called out all 4 of his masks (he had managed to find my hearts since his battle with Axel, Demyx, and Larxene) and had them all attack in one massive joint attack. The quad-elemental attack of fire, lightning, wind, and water tore through the air towards the entangled blades of Riku and Marluxia. The resulting explosion of the attack driving home sent smoke billowing out in all directions. Leon turned quickly towards Kakuzu.

"What was that? You just hit Riku!" Leon yelled out.

"Calm down. I had confidence your friend could dodge it. Look."

Riku came out of the smoke as Kakuzu said "Look". Marluxia was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a scythe was lodged in Kakuzu's back. Marluxia had teleported behind him. He then ripped his scythe out of Kakuzu's back with a savage twist. Kakuzu dived forward away from Marluxia.

"Destroyed my water mask…" Kakuzu remarked.

Leon powered up his blade and swung, following up each strike with a burst of firaga. Marluxia blocked all the strikes by rapidly spinning his scythe in front of him. He drove Leon back with multiple shockwaves and called forth Assassin nobodies to keep Leon busy. Marluxia then turned to face Kakuzu and Riku.

"This is our world. You can't defeat us here," Marluxia said with derision.

Marluxia sent a horde of hovering flowers to surround Riku. Riku blasted his way out with dark firaga and then used Dark Cannon to shoot a continuous volley of dark energy at Marluxia. Marluxia started to dodge, but was caught in place briefly by Kakuzu's threads. Kakuzu released the threads at the last second to avoid being caught in the Dark Cannon attack. The attack engulfed Marluxia. Marluxia was left on the ground, his body starting to fade.

"Axel… never told us about those threads of yours," Marluxia said.

Marluxia's body then erupted into a shower of petals.

"Now I know what to expect!" Marluxia's voice boomed out behind Riku and Kakuzu.

They both quickly turned and saw Marluxia, still alive. A shape then started to materialize behind him.

"Behold. The Angel of Nothing. She will rip out your hearts." Marluxia said with a flourish.

Leon had just joined the battle, but was suddenly caught in place, unable to move.

"The countdown has begun," Marluxia said ominously.

Kakuzu rushed forward while making his masks separate bodies made of the threads. They all attacked from different angles, but a powerful gale of wind rushing the canyon that was the city streets and pushed Kakuzu far away from Marluxia.

Leon's eyes went glassy as the Doom attack went into effect. He fell to the ground dead, his soul crushed by Doom. Marluxia's Angel suddenly loomed over Kakuzu. Beams from all directions homed in on Kakuzu. He kept dodging, but the lasers kept coming. Kakuzu sent the wind mask body into the path of the laser. It was destroyed, but Kakuzu himself was kept safe. Kakuzu called back the other masks to his body. His opponent was much stronger than he thought he would be. That Riku had managed to stay alive, but he hadn't been much help so far.

_**On the Outskirts of Amegakure**_

Xaldin and Roxas observed Amegakure from a distance through mist.

"This is where the Akatsuki leader and his girl are. I made sure the information was reliable. Now come, Roxas. Follow my lead, but don't get in my way," Xaldin said, apparently only tolerating Roxas's presence.

A voice suddenly called out. Roxas turned and saw Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"I see you're back. And you brought someone with you." Kakashi said.

"Yeah. This is Xaldin. He has a plan to…" Roxas started to reply, but trailed off after receiving a glare from Xaldin.

Kakashi noted the silent exchange," The Akatsuki leader has six different bodies known as the Six Paths of Pain. Unless your plan accounts for that, it'll fail."

"My plans don't fail, ninja," Xaldin replied coldly.

At that moment dozens upon dozens of ninjas started to appear out of the mist.

"Relax, they're with us," Shikamaru said, noting Xaldin and Roxas tensing up. "It was a pain, but I managed to gather all the members of the Konoha Resistance Movement, and even other ninjas besides that."

"So this is the help you got earlier, Shikamaru? They're not bad I guess," a voice belonging to a young woman said as she approached.

"This is Anko," Shikamaru said, introducing her while ignoring her remark.

"Hey."

"It would be helpful if you guys participated in the attack," Shikamaru said.

Roxas immediately agreed, but was reprimanded by Xaldin. He however, relented a second later. "Just remember the objective Roxas."

"Hokage, are you ready to commence the attack?" the Anbu team leader asked Kakashi.

"Yes, begin the attack."

With Kakashi's command, the Konoha Resistance Movement began their attack.

_**In Pain's Tower**_

"It appears our village is going to be attacked, Konan. Go gather together who you can. I'm going to go down right now. I'll be going after the KRM's leaders," Pain said.

"Alright. I'll join you when I can," Konan replied.


	14. Chapter 14

**Organization XIII**

Xemnas – Alive  
Xigbar – Alive  
Xaldin – Alive  
Vexen – Alive  
Lexaeus – Dead (killed by Pain)  
Zexion – Alive  
Saix – Dead (killed by Itachi)  
Axel – Dead (killed by Sasori)  
Demyx –Dead (killed by Itachi)  
Luxord – Dead (killed by Itachi)  
Marluxia – Alive  
Larxene – Dead (killed by Hidan)  
Roxas – Alive  
Xiver - Alive

**Akatsuki**

Pain – Alive  
Konan – Alive  
Itachi – Dead (killed by Luxord)  
Kisame – Dead (killed by Demyx)  
Deidara – Dead (killed by Roxas and Shikamaru)  
Sasori – Dead (killed by Roxas and Kakashi)  
Hidan – Incapacitated (incapacitated by Marluxia)  
Kakuzu – Alive  
Tobi – Alive  
Zetsu- Alive

**Independent**

Shikamaru – Alive  
Temari – Dead (killed by Deidara)  
Riku – Alive  
Kakashi – Alive  
Leon – Dead (killed by Marluxia)  
Anko - Alive

_**Vexen's Quarters**_

"Vexen… Zexion…"

Xiver stood before Vexen as he learned more about the Organization. He couldn't quite decide what to make of it. He couldn't remember anything until a few minutes ago, and he kept hearing these other voices in his head, and he felt like he would lose control of his body for a few moments.

"In a little while, you will be ready to face the Akatsuki. You will greatly help us in this battle. You'll be able to destroy them no problem."

"Why should I destroy them? What is the purpose of it?" Xiver asked.

Vexen hadn't been expecting that question, but Zexion was ready.

"You know how you can't remember anything," Zexion said.

"Yes."

"Well, that is because the Akatsuki kidnapped you and performed heinous experiments on you. In a rescue mission we were able to rescue you," Zexion lied.

"Is that… is that why I have these weird hallucinations? They're of two different people. One with this sword I have and another guy, a brown-haired guy in our cloak."

"Yes, they were trying to take over your mind. They must have been using the 2 in your visions to get to you for some reason."

Vexen looked worried at the mention of the hallucinations, but pressed his point anyway," Now that you understand, you will proceed into battle. I've personally made sure you're ready for battle."

"Slow down Vexen. We should give him time to adjust," Zexion countered. "Xiver, go ahead and explore the castle. Get acclimated to your surroundings a bit. When you're ready, come back to us and we'll discuss our next move."

Xiver nodded and left the room. Zexion sighed.

"I know, I know Zexion. The hallucinations must mean the Shark-Man and Demyx are still around somehow. It probably has something to do with the Shark-Man's sword," Vexen said hurriedly as he looked through various files on his computer.

"Are you absolutely certain this situation won't spiral out of control? Having Xiver could be like having a ticking time bomb. He could ruin us from the inside out."

"Yes, yes of course. I've smoothed out the whole trial and error process in previous replicas."

"You're not convincing me."

"What do you expect me to do Zexion? I'll deal with any mishaps as they arise!"

"Fine, Vexen. Xiver is your responsibility anyway. Now, I have work to attend to."

"You're talking about that plan you mentioned before?"

"Yes, I am."

"Are you going to fill me in on the details anytime soon?"

"Perhaps Vexen. Perhaps."

Zexion then left the room.

_**The Halls of the Organization's Castle**_

It was quite the place, this castle. He couldn't compare it to anything else though since he had no memories. He would have to find the Akatsuki eventually and find out what they wanted from him. Xiver had only met two members of the Organization so far, but he only liked one. Zexion seemed to be friendly, but Vexen just gave him the creeps. Vexen seemed to read Xiver like an open book.

"Well, if it isn't the new guy!" a voice exclaimed.

Xiver turned and saw a man with an eyepatch.

"Who are you?" Xiver asked.

"Me? I'm just, you know, Xigbar. Pew, pew. I like my guns."

"That's… nice," Xiver said, not sure how to react to the 'pew pew.'

"How's it feel being up and about?"

"Uh, fine."

"You don't use very many big words do you?" Xigbar asked rhetorically.

"I guess not."

"That was a rhetorical question. You're denser than Roxas. Whatever though. Just do your job and I'm sure we'll all be happy. See ya."

Xigbar then walked down the hallway and was soon out of sight around the corner. If each of the Organization members were as unique as Xigbar it would be quite the experience getting to know them Xiver thought. He then continued his explorations.


End file.
